Monomeric N-hydrocarbyloxy hindered amines are described in copending patent application Ser. No. 259,950, now abandoned.
Copolymers of bis(N-oxylpiperidines) with p-xylylene have been reported in Japanese patent application 79/42000; T. Fujita et al, J. Poly Sci, Poly Chem. Ed, 18, 549 (1980) and 20, 1639 (1982); and J. Poly Sci, Polym Letter Ed, 16, 515 (1978); 17, 353 (1979) and 19, 609 (1981).
The instant oligomeric N-hydrocarbyloxy derivatives prepared from bis-hindered amines and saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbons are not described or suggested in the prior art.